bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Powers
Elemental Powers are special powers known to be wielded by several species in the BIONICLE mythos. These beings have the ability to create, absorb, and otherwise manipulate certain aspects of their surroundings. History The Great Beings, enigmatic creators located on the planet of Spherus Magna, granted several members of the warrior class with the ability to manipulate the elements. These beings, known as the Element Lords, eventually gained control of tribes on the planet. While creating the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings chose to give its' primary inhabitants, the Matoran, innate connections to a certain element. They also granted the Toa, an advanced stage of the Matoran life cycle, the inherent ability to manipulate these same elements. The final form of the Matoran, called a Turaga, was also made able to control their element, though to a lesser degree. Several other species in the universe were also given elemental powers, such as the Makuta. The Zyglak, an accidental creation, were also granted a resistance to elemental attacks. The Skakdi race, originally unable to use elemental abilities, gained them after their essence was altered by Makuta Spiriah. The Skakdi of Murtua were created with the alterations seen within the Matoran Universe already. On Bara Magna, five Glatorian were altered by Mata Nui and granted control over an element. Traits & Characteristics An Elemental Power is a force of nature, both inside and outside of the Matoran Universe. Wielders of elemental abilities have the ability to alter their surroundings in various ways, such as: :*Creating more of an element :*Manipulating existing amounts of the element :*Absorbing the element for a boost of energy Most beings with the ability to wield elements cannot use it limitlessly; after using large amounts of it, they must wait until their body naturally recharges, or until they replenish their stores via absorption. A being's proficiency in the usage of an Elemental Power will allow them to perform more complex tasks with that power. Certain species have unique ways to use their elemental powers. Toa have the power to perform a Nova Blast, a destructive ability where a Toa releases all of his or her elemental power at once, whilst other species do not have this ability. Known Elements Spherus Magna On Spherus Magna, six Element Lords were affiliated with the Elemental affiliations of the tribes of the planet. *Darkness *Fire *Ice *Iron *Jungle *Rock *Sand *Water Matoran Universe Primary Elements *Air *Brimstone *Crystal *Earth *Elasticity *Electricity *Fire *Fungi *Ice *Iron *Jungle *Lightning *Magma *Plasma *Stone *Water Secondary Elements *Density *Energy *Fate *Gravity *Health *Insects *Light *Magnetism *Moonglow *Power Scream *Psionics *Radiation *Rahi *Shadow *Sonics *Storms *Weather Tertiary Elements *Anger *Darkness *Disintegration *Fear *Hunger *Poison *Shattering *Sleep *Spirits *Technology Combining Elements Known Combinations Certain elements, when used in conjunction with others, create unique attacks or a new substance altogether. *'Air and Fire' - This combination can be used to create a flaming tornado. *'Air and Water' - This combination can be used to create a thunderstorm or a cyclone. *'Crystal and Electricity/Lightning' - This combination can be used to create an electrified latticework matrix. *'Earth and Water' - This combination can be used to create mud. *'Fire and Ice' - This combination can be used to create an instant seal. *'Fire and Earth' - This combination can be used to create lava. *'Fire and Sand' - This combination can be used to create glass. *'Fire and Stone' - This combination can be used to create magma. *'Fire and Water' - This combination can be used to create steam. *'Ice and Water' - This combination can be used to create hail. *'Iron, Spirits, and Technology' - This combination can be used to create a sentient automaton. Toa Abilities The following combined attack can only be performed by Toa. *'Any six elements' - This combination can be used to create a Toa Seal of solid Protodermis. **'Light and Shadow' cannot be combined to help create a seal, as their powers cancel each other out. Skakdi Abilities Skakdi can only use their Elemental Powers individually if they have a weapon that can channel said ability, such as Thok's Ice Gun. In any other situation, they must work in tandem except for Sansta-Skakdi who are able to use their Elemental Powers without assistance. The following combined attack has only been seen performed by Skakdi: *'Fire and Stone' - Create a creature composed of both elements. Demonstrated by Avak and Hakann in an attempt to further convince the Voya Nui Matoran that they were Toa. See Also *Gallery:Elemental Powers Category:Elements